Problem: Write $\sqrt{\frac{16}{25}+\frac{9}{4}}$ as a common fraction.
Answer: To start, we need to find a common denominator and add the fractions under the square root.  Be careful to do this first, and not mix up this kind of expression with: $$\sqrt{\frac{16}{25}}+\sqrt{\frac{9}{4}}$$ The two fractions have a common denominator of 100.  Combine them and simplify: $$\sqrt{\frac{16}{25}+\frac{9}{4}}=\sqrt{\frac{64+225}{100}}=\frac{\sqrt{289}}{10}=\boxed{\frac{17}{10}}$$